Goosebumps (original series)
Goosebumps is a series of children's horror fiction books by creator and author R.L. Stine. It is the second best selling book series of all time, selling 400 million books worldwide in over 32 languages. It shares its name with a condition of the same name also known as 'goose pimples', a symptom of fright. Books Original series |-|Table= For international releases, please click on one of the following: |-|Gallery= Welcome to Dead House (Cover).jpg|1. Welcome to Dead House Stay Out of the Basement (Cover).jpg|2. Stay Out of the Basement Monster Blood (Cover).jpg|3. Monster Blood Say Cheese and Die! (Cover).jpg|4. Say Cheese and Die! The Curse of the Mummy's Tomb (Cover).jpg|5. The Curse of the Mummy's Tomb Let's Get Invisible! (Cover).jpg|6. Let's Get Invisible! Night of the Living Dummy (Cover).jpg|7. Night of the Living Dummy The Girl Who Cried Monster (Cover).jpg|8.The Girl Who Cried Monster Welcome to Camp Nightmare (Cover).jpg|9. Welcome to Camp Nightmare The Ghost Next Door (Cover).jpg|10. The Ghost Next Door The Haunted Mask (Cover).jpg|11. The Haunted Mask Be Careful What You Wish For... (Cover).jpg|12. Be Careful What You Wish For... Piano Lessons Can Be Murder (Cover).jpg|13. Piano Lessons Can Be Murder The Werewolf of Fever Swamp (Cover).jpg|14. The Werewolf of Fever Swamp You Can't Scare Me! (Cover).jpg|15. You Can't Scare Me! One Day at HorrorLand (Cover).jpg|16. One Day at HorrorLand Why I'm Afraid of Bees (Cover).jpg|17. Why I'm Afraid of Bees Monster Blood II (Cover).jpg|18. Monster Blood II Deep Trouble (Cover).jpg|19. Deep Trouble The Scarecrow Walks at Midnight (Cover).jpg|20. The Scarecrow Walks at Midnight Go Eat Worms! (Cover).jpg|21. Go Eat Worms! Ghost Beach (Cover).jpg|22. Ghost Beach Return of the Mummy (Cover).jpg|23. Return of the Mummy Phantom of the Auditorium (Cover).jpg|24. Phantom of the Auditorium Attack of the Mutant (Cover).jpg|25. Attack of the Mutant My Hairiest Adventure (Cover).jpg|26. My Hairiest Adventure A Night in Terror Tower (Cover).jpg|27. A Night in Terror Tower The Cuckoo Clock of Doom (Cover).jpg|28. The Cuckoo Clock of Doom Monster Blood III (Cover).jpg|29. Monster Blood III It Came from Beneath the Sink! (Cover).jpg|30. It Came from Beneath the Sink! Night of the Living Dummy II (Cover).jpg|31. Night of the Living Dummy II The Barking Ghost (Cover).jpg|32. The Barking Ghost The Horror at Camp Jellyjam (Cover).jpg|33. The Horror at Camp Jellyjam Revenge of the Lawn Gnomes (Cover).jpg|34. Revenge of the Lawn Gnomes A Shocker on Shock Street (Cover).jpg|35. A Shocker on Shock Street The Haunted Mask II (Cover).jpg|36. The Haunted Mask II The Headless Ghost (Cover).jpg|37. The Headless Ghost The Abominable Snowman of Pasadena (Cover).jpg|38. The Abominable Snowman of Pasadena How I Got My Shrunken Head (Cover).jpg|39. How I Got My Shrunken Head Night of the Living Dummy III (Cover).jpg|40. Night of the Living Dummy III Bad Hare Day (Cover).jpg|41. Bad Hare Day Egg Monsters from Mars (Cover).jpg|42. Egg Monsters from Mars The Beast from the East (Cover).jpg|43 The Beast from the East Say Cheese and Die—Again! (Cover).jpg|44. Say Cheese and Die - Again! Ghost Camp (Cover).jpg|45. Ghost Camp How to Kill a Monster (Cover).jpg|46. How to Kill a Monster Legend of the Lost Legend (Cover).jpg|47. Legend of the Lost Legend Attack of the Jack-O'-Lanterns (Cover).jpg|48. Attack of the Jack-O'-Lanterns Vampire Breath (Cover).jpg|49. Vampire Breath Calling All Creeps! (Cover).jpg|50. Calling All Creeps! Beware, the Snowman (Cover).jpg|51. Beware, the Snowman How I Learned to Fly (Cover).jpg|52. How I Learned to Fly Chicken Chicken (Cover).jpg|53. Chicken Chicken Don't Go to Sleep! (Cover).jpg|54. Don't Go to Sleep! The Blob That Ate Everyone (Cover).jpg|55. The Blob That Ate Everyone The Curse of Camp Cold Lake (Cover).jpg|56. The Curse of Camp Cold Lake My Best Friend Is Invisible (Cover).jpg|57. My Best Friend is Invisible Deep Trouble II (Cover).jpg|58. Deep Trouble II The Haunted School (Cover).jpg|59. The Haunted School Werewolf Skin (Cover).jpg|60. Werewolf Skin I Live in Your Basement! (Cover).jpg|61. I Live in Your Basement! Monster Blood IV (Cover).jpg|62. Monster Blood IV |-|List= # Welcome to Dead House # Stay Out of the Basement # Monster Blood # Say Cheese and Die! # The Curse of the Mummy's Tomb # Let's Get Invisible! # Night of the Living Dummy # The Girl Who Cried Monster # Welcome to Camp Nightmare # The Ghost Next Door # The Haunted Mask # Be Careful What You Wish For... # Piano Lessons Can Be Murder # The Werewolf of Fever Swamp # You Can't Scare Me! # One Day at Horrorland # Why I'm Afraid of Bees # Monster Blood II # Deep Trouble # The Scarecrow Walks at Midnight # Go Eat Worms! # Ghost Beach # Return of the Mummy # Phantom of the Auditorium # Attack of the Mutant # My Hairiest Adventure # A Night in Terror Tower # The Cuckoo Clock of Doom # Monster Blood III # It Came from Beneath the Sink! # Night of the Living Dummy II # The Barking Ghost # The Horror at Camp Jellyjam # Revenge of the Lawn Gnomes # A Shocker on Shock Street # The Haunted Mask II # The Headless Ghost # The Abominable Snowman Of Pasadena # How I Got My Shrunken Head # Night of the Living Dummy III # Bad Hare Day # Egg Monsters from Mars # The Beast from the East # Say Cheese and Die - Again! # Ghost Camp # How to Kill a Monster # Legend of the Lost Legend # Attack of the Jack-O'-Lanterns # Vampire Breath # Calling All Creeps! # Beware, the Snowman # How I Learned to Fly # Chicken Chicken # Don't Go To Sleep! # The Blob That Ate Everyone # The Curse of Camp Cold Lake # My Best Friend Is Invisible # Deep Trouble II # The Haunted School # Werewolf Skin # I Live in Your Basement! # Monster Blood IV Reprints 2003 - 2007 series From 2003 to 2007, 57 out of the 62 of the original Goosebumps books were reprinted with a new cover base and used different colors. Some of the covers were also mirrored and given new taglines. Two books, Stay Out of the Basement and Be Careful What You Wish For..., were given new cover art created by Tim Jacobus, as he did not make the originals for those two. The series of reprints were discontinued shortly after Classic Goosebumps was introduced. Phantom of the Auditorium, Legend of the Lost Legend, Werewolf Skin, I Live in Your Basement!, and Monster Blood IV were the only books not reprinted in this series. However, Phantom of the Auditorium was later reprinted in the Classic Goosebumps series, and Legend of the Lost Legend is set to be included in the Goosebumps 25th Anniversary Retro Set. Classic Goosebumps : Main article: Classic Goosebumps Classic Goosebumps was a series of reprints originally made to coincide with the release of Goosebumps HorrorLand books. All of the Classic Goosebumps books featured new cover art by Brandon Dorman and a new Goosebumps logo. In addition, the font used for numbering chapters was redesigned and bonus materials were added to the end of each book. Collections ''Monster Blood Pack'' Monster Blood Pack is the first Goosebumps book collection ever released. It contains Monster Blood, Monster Blood II and Monster Blood III, plus a container of green slime. It was released in September 1995. The official description reads: This Halloween won't be complete without this totally cool Goosebumps special item, which includes three top titles from the #1 bestselling kids' series-- Goosebumps #3: Monster Blood, #18: Monster Blood II and #29: Monster Blood III--plus a container of green slime. ''Goosebumps Monster Edition'' Between 1995 and 1997, Scholastic Inc. released four hardcover books under a series titled Goosebumps Monster Edition. Each book contained three Goosebumps books. The books also included special features, such as a greeting sound when opening the book, as with Monster Edition #1 and #3. Monster Edition #1 and #3 were reprinted in 2003. The covers shown on the back of the books were updated to match their 2003 reprints look. Oddly enough however, the Monster Edition books' front covers were not updated to reflect the 2003 - 2007 reprints look. ''Goosebumps Collection'' Four hardcover books under a series titled Goosebumps Collection were released between 2003 and 2004. Each book contained three books from the Goosebumps franchise. The first three books, The Campfire Collection, Monster Blood Collection, and Living Dummy Collection contained three stories from the original series. While the fourth book, 30 Tales to Give You Goosebumps, featured the first three books in the Tales to Give You Goosebumps series. ''Goosebumps Bind-Up'' Goosebumps Bind-Up is similar to the Goosebumps Collection series, in that they are collection books that contain three Goosebumps books. However, these books are only available in paperback, and the cover design is the same used for the 2003 - 2007 reprint series. ''Goosebumps Retro Collector's Tins'' The Goosebumps Retro Collector's Tins include five of the all-time best selling books in the series. The lids of the tins features a raised, Goosebumps logo, with the cover art from three of the books included behind it. The sides of the base of the tin feature the covers of the books repeated through out. Under the base of the tins features the splat. While the books do sport the original cover art and design, there are some differences from the original prints, which include the following: *The Goosebumps logo on the front covers is not raised. *The logo and chapter designs in the books use the Classic Goosebumps designs, rather than the originals. *The books are thinner and more "floppy" than the originals. *The cover for Why I'm Afraid of Bees uses white text for the tagline. The original cover used black text. Graphic novels Ten Goosebumps books were adapted into graphic novels via Goosebumps Graphix. The four Goosebumps Graphix books were title Creepy Creatures, Terror Trips, Scary Summer, and Slappy's Tales of Horror. List of characters Villains/Enemies/Antagonists Children/Protagonists Other characters Cover artists The first book two books in the Goosebumps series were illustrated by separate artists. The first book cover, Welcome to Dead House, was illustrated by artist Tim Jacobus. The next book cover, Stay Out of the Basement, was illustrated by artist Jim Thiesen. Scholastic Inc. eventually chose Jacobus as the main series artist because of his use of saturated colors. Of the 62 books in the original series, Jacobus illustrated 60 covers. With the exception of Stay Out of the Basement, the only other book to not be illustrated by Jacobus was the book Be Careful What You Wish For..., which was illustrated by a currently unknown artist. The first reprints of the Goosebumps series reused Jacobus's art. In addition to this, Jacobus illustrated new covers for the books Stay Out of the Basement and Be Careful What You Wish For.... The Classic Goosebumps reprints used new, digital cover art created by Brandon Dorman. Some of the new covers created by Dorman were based on covers from the original series. Follow-ups and spin-offs After the success of the original series, various spin-off series were made. The first spin-off series debuted in 1994 with the release of Tales to Give You Goosebumps. It spawned five sequels, and each book featured 10 short stories. The other spin-off series was the Give Yourself Goosebumps gamebook series, which debuted in 1995. After the original series was discontinued in December 1997, it was followed up by Goosebumps Series 2000 the month after. Other media TV series : Main article: ''Goosebumps'' (television series) Goosebumps was adapted into a TV series in 1995. The show started out adapting the original series of books, then eventually several stories from Tales to Give You Goosebumps, and Goosebumps Series 2000. The show ceased production in 1998 with a total of 58 episodes made, or 74 if you count the two-part episodes as separate episodes. R.L. Stine would sometimes make appearances at the beginning and end of some episodes, mainly the earlier ones. Film : Main article: ''Goosebumps'' (film) A feature film based on the ''Goosebumps'' franchise was released by Sony and Columbia Pictures on October 16th, 2015. The film includes many references to the original books, and various monsters and villains from the series make an appearance. Slappy the Dummy, the Abominable Snowman, Will Blake (werewolf form), the Lawn Gnomes and the Giant Praying Mantis are among the more notable monsters in the film. There also background monsters, many of which come from the original series. Category:Series 1 Category:Book Series